Cough Syrup
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: Back in Kurt's days at Dalton, he finds himself with a bit of a headcold and general, friendly, boy fluff insues!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so to those of you who usually read my stuff, this one is probably going to seem really random but I'm have a cold and all day at school today I just wanted to go to sleep sooooo bad and this little drabble popped into my head. I would say it takes place sometime between SLS and OS. Enjoy!  
>lessthanthree<br>Katie **

He hated feeling like this. He very rarely felt sick but there was no denying that sick was currently the state he was in. He never was particularly fond of his alarm clock but this morning he seriously thought about taking a sledge hammer to it if he thought his aching muscles could actually bare it. He lugged himself out of bed though, thinking a shower would fix the claustrophobic congestion, the pounding, dizzy spin of his head, and the pins and needles throbbing in his joints.

The shower did help, the hot steam repairing the nights inflictions and giving him a false sense of health and ability to make it through the day. With this misleading notion he hopped in his car and began the hour and a half drive to Dalton. Dalton was probably one of the reasons he insisted on getting his exhausted body out of bed. He loved school now, loved his friends and teachers and lessons. Dalton didn't drain him like McKinley did. He left school happy at the end of the day before remembering the mountains of homework. That was another reason he got out of bed, the tough curriculum made it seemingly impossible to catch up.

By the time he took his seat beside Blaine in first period chemistry though, the heavenly shower began to where off. His eyes started drooping, mind feeling foggy and unfocused and the throb creeping back. All he could think about was his warm bed and soft pillow and the privacy of his room where he could cuddle up with his stuffed lion and blow his nose red raw and not be embarrassed to have people see him is the depleted state . He was cold too. He didn't realize he was shivering until Blaine leaned over, placing his hand on his arm to ask if he was ok and all he could focus on the welcome body heat radiating off of the comforting hand and close position.

"_You don't look so good."_

"_Yeah, I think I have a cold."_

"_I can take you to the nurse if you just want to lie down."_

"_It's too clinical and awkward. I'll just tough it out till two thirty."_

"_Ok. Do you want to get a coffee during break? You look like you could use a little warmth and caffeine."_

"_That sounds heavenly."_

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of first period, Kurt had all but nodded off on Blaine's shoulder. He just needed sleep and warmth and comfort. He thought about driving home but he didn't think he'd make it and the thought of missing classes just added stress to his already overwhelmed body. Really though, he might as well be missing classes. Nothing about calculating moles and volumes of acid/base neutralizations had sunk in and he had a sneaking suspicion that his notes would be illegible.

Off in his own little world, worrying about his sickly state, Kurt didn't realize that he had completely slumped himself into Blaine as the other boy paid for their coffee until that first sip of caffeine jolted him back. He pulled away quickly, the flush heating his cheeks quickly replacing the warmth that Blaine's body had previously supplied.

"_Sorry, I'm a little off today."_

"_Don't worry about it and hey, at least you don't look so pale anymore."_

"_Right…well this is my class, thanks for the coffee."_

"_See you for lunch."_

"_If I live."_

* * *

><p><strong>To BlaineyBear:<strong> uh, Blaine, ur boyfriend fell asleep on my shoulder

**To Nicky:** awww poor Kurt…and we're not dating btw

**To BlaineyBear:** I don't think u understand. I can't concentrate b/c ur boyfriend is using me as his own personal pillow and I think he's drooling a bit.

**To Nicky**: calm down. ur a boy; things like drool aren't supposed to gross u out. just let him be, I'll come get him after class.

**To BlaineyBear:** awwww u wanna take care of him cause u looooove him

**To Nicky:** did I not go out and get u medicine when u were sick? And I am most certainly do not love u so ur logic fails

**To BlaineyBear:** well so does the wire connecting ur brain to ur heart cause there is obviously some sorta communication break down there

**To Nicky:** well there's the bell. see u in a few

**To BlaineyBear:** ha, see, avoidance! U totally loooove him

**To Nicky:** I'm coming to see u, how is that avoidance?…logic fail!

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked back to a semi-conscious state to find his body in even more disarray than before. His neck was sore now but that could have just been from the bony shoulder and awkward angle. Under normal circumstances he would have apologised profusely to Nick but at the moment he just wanted his body to stop screaming at him. He vaguely noticed Blaine hauling him to his feet and wrapping an arm around his waist to provide him support as he started guiding him out of the classroom and down the hall.<p>

"_Wait, Blaine, I don't want to go to the nurse. It's so cold and dreary and I don't like doctors."_

"_Don't worry, I know."_

"_Then where are we going."_

"_My dorm. You can take a well needed nap and I'll make sure to get all the notes you'll miss and then I'll drive you home after school."_

"_Oh."_

Kurt had been in Blaine's room a number of times but never under these circumstances. He felt really awkward when Blaine set him down on his bed telling him to lie down while he got him some water. This was Blaine's bed. This was where he slept. Kurt didn't want to impose but he couldn't help gaze over at the fluffy pillow resting invitingly on top of the navy comforter. His pounding head seemed to attract to it like a magnet and before he knew it, Kurt had snuggled himself against it, pulling the thick blanket over his tired body, relishing in the much needed warmth and comfort. Initially, he had just wanted his own bed but he couldn't deny that Blaine's felt maybe just a little bit better, cozier, softer. It was probably the simple gesture behind it.

"_Here's some water and some Tylenol, might help with the head and the joints. Do you want my teddy bear?"_

"_Thanks, but I don't want to contaminate all of your possessions."_

"_Nonsense, living in an all-boys dorm, a little head cold is nothing. Besides he's washing machine friendly."_

"_Well in that case, I could use a cuddle buddy."_

"_Alright, all set, now try and get some sleep."_

"_Night."_

"_Goodnight, Kurt." _

The room was dark and quiet when Blaine left to head back to class but there was nothing weird or uncomforting about it. It was perfect. It was exactly what he needed. As he drifted off into a decent slumber, considering his state, a faint smile appeared across his lips as his faint remaining sense of smell picked up Blaine's cologne tangled in the sheets. He could have sworn that that perfectly charming scent of peppermint and sawdust cleared his sinus better than any medicine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so this chapter basically starts where the last one ended and is in blainers perspective. It's basically an excuse for more boy fluff. Enjoy!**

**To BlaineyBear:** so what did u do with the invalid?

**To Nicky:** put him to sleep

**To BlaineyBear:** where?

**To Nicky:** my bed? That tends to be the place to put one to sleep

**To BlaineyBear:** omg BLAINEEEEYYYYYY putting a boy to sleep in ur bed is not a normal occurrence. U r so in love with him

**To Nicky:** I have to take notes now

**To BlaineyBear:** avoidance!

Blaine was usually pretty good at multitasking. He often texted his friends or came up with choreography during class without missing out on too much. At some schools that may not have been too impressive but Dalton being Dalton, Blaine was one of the few who seemed to master the rebellious teenage art. Many tried but always failed when it came to still picking up and understanding the course work. Today though, Blaine was having trouble. Maybe it was because he had two note books in front of him, copying out two sets of notes, maybe it was because the physics teacher didn't speak English very well so more of his mind needed to be devoted just to picking up the words being spoken or maybe it was because Nick was harping on an already complicated topic. Really though, it was none of those issues. Blaine inability to focus and multitask was due to the fact that there was a boy sound asleep in his bed right now and not just any boy, it was Kurt.

Kurt was interesting topic for Blaine. Maybe topic wasn't the right word, maybe emotion or feeling or state would be better. Kurt was his best friend but sometimes that definition didn't seem strong enough. There was some sort of pull and attraction that connected the two, some sort of companionship that Blaine had never experienced before and it was both as amazing and wonderful as it was frightening. He felt a lot of pressure to make everything perfect for Kurt but as much as he regarded himself as more of the guiding light of the pair, there was no denying that Kurt held some of that hopeful glow too. He was scared of screwing up because of his fear of how it would affect Kurt but there was also a part of him that was scared of screwing up because of fear of how it would affect him. Being in an actual romantic relationship would double that anxiety and at the moment, that didn't seem like something he could handle. Yet the idea of the boy, snuggled warm in his bed, holding his teddy bear proved nothing but pleasant and somewhat all consuming. Blaine was just glad that this was the last class of the day because he didn't know how much more concentrating he could handle.

He shook his head at himself when he managed to make it back to his dorm in three minute flat after the final bell. It usually took him a solid five. He turned the key in the lock and knocked lightly just in case but the room was quiet. He closed the door quietly and hung his bag up before peering over at his bed and the little bundle of boy that was curled up in it.

Kurt was on his side, with his knees hugged up, with one arm tucked under the pillow and the other wrapped securely around the bear. His left hand was holding the bears paw and his chin was resting peacefully on top of its furry head. Blaine couldn't help but think of how adorable and peaceful and innocent he looked. It was simply angelic. If his nose hadn't been so red and sore, Blaine would have never guessed that he was sick.

He sat down gently beside Kurt, avoiding the sudden and confusing and inappropriate urge to spoon in behind him and instead, reached out to touch his shoulder. He didn't want to wake the sleeping boy but having him spend the night would be bad if he was still ill tomorrow and with a three hour, round trip, drive a head of him and a curfew to make, the quicker he got on the road the better. Jeff had agreed to follow in his own car so that Blaine could drive Kurt's and then get a ride back. The plan was set. Blaine suddenly wished it wasn't but then that would make him Blaine.

"_Kurt?...Hey, Kurt? School's over."_

"_Hey."_

"_There's my invalid. Feeling any better?"_

"_A little. Did you just call me an invalid?"_

"_Maybe. Feel up for a drive?"_

"_Yeah, home's probably a good idea."_

"_Do you want a pair of sweats or something more comfortable? I forgot to offer earlier."_

"_Um, no, that's fine."_

"_Are you sure? That uniform can't be comfortable."_

"_Yeah, I guess it's a little confining."_

"_Here, I just washed my Dalton hoodie. It's definitely the coziest."_

"_Well, as long as you never speak of this again…thank-you."_

"_No problem. I'll just go get Jeff and then we can head."_

"_K."_

Blaine shut the door softly, hoping to not reawake the throbbing in Kurt's head as he went to knock next door. Nick answered Jeff's door, which was not as uncommon as one may think. He practically lived on Jeff's couch. It wasn't because his home life was troubled or anything, the two had just always been inseparable, tonight seemingly no different since he invited himself along on the _'Mission to Return the Invalid to his Rightful Bed….Much to the Dismay of one Blaine Anderson and Blaine Anderson's Teddy Bear, Theodore'_. Apparently, over lunch, this became an official thing and an alarm had been set on all their phones to alert them of go time. Blaine had promptly deleted it.

By the time the boys had gotten they're shoes on and found the car keys and wallets and ipods and cell phones, Kurt emerged from Blaine's room, arms wrapped around his torso, shoulders slouched, with a look that screamed to let him go back to bed. Blaine felt a twinge of guilt at forcing him out but it would be for the best. Blaine also felt a twinge of guilt at the way his own heart started racing, a flush creeping up his cheeks, and a sense of pride filling his chest at the sight of Kurt in his hoodie. He knew full well that it said ANDERSON on the back and that little detail made all the difference when it really shouldn't have. It was too big for Kurt and with the dejected way he was standing, it looked even bigger on the lithe frame making the boy look extremely young and fragile. He had always had this protective vibe for Kurt but this just took him to a whole new level. He just wanted to hold him, tucked safe away from the scary world, and never let him go. Instead, Blaine settled on reaching out and grabbing Kurt's book bag from him and wrapping his arm around the younger boy's small waist, letting the tired body lean against him and the heavy head rest on his shoulder as they made their way to the parking lot.

Kurt fell asleep again promptly once they hit the highway. He had curled up on his side again, facing Blaine, with his feet tucked up on the seat. Blaine was finding it hard to resist simply staring in wonderment and awe at how angelic he looked. His thoughts were quickly becoming too overwhelming and confusing and profound for the quiet car. He started humming quietly, the only escape route he could conjure up with no third party to add to the conversation or test that suddenly needed to be studied for. The tune was some generic pop song that held no real meaning. He couldn't risk something with meaning behind it causing him to dig further into his emotions right now. He chanced a glance over to Kurt and noticed a small smile had curled into his lips where before they had been simply relaxed. He loved seeing Kurt smile. It was one of his favorite things. Rain drop on roses and whiskers on kittens were no comparison. Kurt's smile was just so raw and anyone who witnessed it could just tell that the joy he was experiencing had pushed everything else aside. Blaine started softly singing to see if he could make the smile even bigger but Kurt just nuzzled his cheek into the seat further before Blaine had to turn his attention back to the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So we're shifting gear a bit in this one and jumping to some point in season 3 after the first time episode where blainers falls ill. This one was prompted by lilybet29993 and written b/c I just couldn't say no to the fluff explosion that she suggested. Hope everyone enjoys!  
>Lessthanthree<br>Katie**

As Kurt felt Blaine's head tilt slowly and heavily onto his shoulder, he couldn't help but think back to the that day this past March when he had fallen victim to a nasty head cold. The boy, who at the time he could only call a friend, had literally taken him in his arms and gave him a bed and a pillow and warmth and comfort and even if they both denied it, what Blaine had really given him, was love. A little love was usually the best medicine for a head cold anyways. Kurt had never liked relying on others but he had needed it that day and hearing another sniffle from his boyfriend, he saw this moment as his turn to return the favour.

They had had this date planned for a while. Both of them had had a grueling past few weeks at school and found themselves missing their other half while immersing their minds in their studies instead of in each other. It had been a simple date, dinner and a movie, but neither of them minded. Neither of them ever minded clichéd or repetitive dates when they were with each other. It was Blaine that would always make it significant and special and perfect for Kurt. Blaine had a way of infusing his own personality into everything. For instance, he always insisted on going to the movie first so that during dinner they could dissect it. It was just one of those little quirks that made Blaine, Blaine and made Kurt love him even more. Tonight though, Kurt had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't make it to the restaurant.

Blaine had looked a little off when Kurt had picked him up. He had walked sluggishly to the car instead of bounding to it and had been quiet and passive through the whole drive. Once they sat down in the back row of the theater, Kurt had felt his boyfriend promptly lean into him instead of being pulled into the prominent chest by a strong arm. As the movie started, Kurt missed the sound for Blaine's joyful laugh and enthusiasm and as soon as Blaine's head dropped to his shoulder in a defeated manner, Kurt knew his boyfriend was too sick to make it through dinner.

"_I'm taking you home"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because you're sick and you need a soft, warm bed where you can sleep it all better."_

"_But I haven't seen you in forever."_

"_I know but this is more important and I'll still love you even though you ruined our date."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Shhhh, come on, let's get you home."_

They had to be careful sneaking back into the Anderson mansion. Blaine's parents were home and neither of them knew that their son had a boyfriend because neither of them would take that information positively. It wasn't too hard. The house was big and new which meant there was little chance of running into anyone and none of the floor boards squeaked. Usually when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were home, Kurt just dropped Blaine off but tonight, Kurt felt the need to tuck his boyfriend in and make sure he had what he needed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Once in Blaine's room, Kurt gently sat his boyfriend down on his double bed and went to the top drawer of his dresser to pull out the boys pyjamas. Kurt knew that Blaine usually just slept in his boxer briefs but everyone just needs the added familiar, childhood, comfort of proper pyjamas when they're sick. Plus, Kurt had started to feel Blaine shiver against him as they made their way up to his room so a little extra warmth would probably do him some good.

When Kurt turned back around with the navy blue, cotton garments, he was met with the adorably, sad sight of his boyfriend, fully clothed and curled up around his teddy bear in the middle of the red and white, plaid comforter. It seemed that in his weakened state, Blaine couldn't even hold himself up anymore. After resisting the urge to snap a picture of the bundle of boy, Kurt made his way over to the bed where he slowly coxed Blaine into a sitting position and helped him get changed.

He started with his shirt, unbuttoning the top three buttons and then pulling it over Blaine's floppy curls. The cold sweats must have kicked in and loosened the gel. The undershirt was next before Kurt pulled the pyjama top on the sleepy form. There was a little struggle with the arms but Kurt's patient, nurturing side had kicked in a while ago and he gently guided his pouting boyfriend through it. Kurt let Blaine lay back against his pillows as he pulled off the shoes and the dark wash jeans. Getting the pyjama pants on was again, a little more difficult but he was successful in the end. Blaine's socks were next to go. Kurt knew Blaine hated sleeping in socks no matter how cold it got. He carefully climbed off the bed and shimmied the comforter out from under the sleepy boy so he could pull it back up to his shoulders creating a cozy cocoon for the sickly boy. He folded Blaine's clothes and placed them on his desk chair and then finally went into his bathroom to get him some water and Advil in case he woke up and needed them in the night.

"_Where you goin'?"_

"_Home so you can sleep. I'll call you tomorrow unless you need anything else."_

"_Need cuddles." _

"_Oh, where did Theodore end up?"_

"_No, want Kurt cuddles."_

"_Well how can I say no to that? I'll stay until you fall asleep ok?"_

"_K."_

"_And here's Theodore so you won't be all alone when I leave."_

"_K."_

Kurt toed off his shoes and carefully spooned in behind Blaine, who was now spooning his bear, and pulled both of them close. This was a rare position for them. Usually if they were cuddling, Blaine was the big spoon and if they were actually sleeping, Blaine would lay himself over Kurt's chest. Kurt didn't mind it though. He kind of relished a bit in the chance to be the caregiver. It was a nice feeling to know he was making his boyfriend feel better. It was nice to know that his presence could do that for someone.

It wasn't long before the sickly boy drifted off. His body was obviously screaming for sleep. Kurt nuzzled his cheek into the loose curls before pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head and carefully extracting himself from the bed and re-tucking his boyfriend in. He didn't really want to leave. He wanted to hold Blaine through the night and through all the nights until he was better but he had a curfew to make. He pulled his shoes back on and headed for the bedroom door. He turned back when he heard Blaine shift a bit but the angelic looking boy was still deep in slumber and had only snuggled a little closer to his bear in the absence of his boyfriend.

"_Night Blaine, I love you." _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: shifting gears again for a little more shameless fluff. Enjoy! **

He woke up instantly. The helpless cry had never failed grab his attention since the first day he had heard it four months ago. It had a way of driving straight to his heart in only a way a dad would understand. He tried to turn the monitor off quickly so that the man tangled around him wouldn't be woken. There was no need for them both to get up with their precious angle. It was all in vain though. Kurt was her father too. Her cry roused him just as it did Blaine.

"_I'll get her."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Sleep, KK."_

He pulled a pair of socks onto his feet and a pair of sweats over his boxer briefs before padding softly down the hall to pale green nursery. As he neared, he could hear his daughter more clearly and it made him uneasy. Within the first twenty four hours of having the baby girl in their home, her cry had been engrained in his memory. He would recognize it anywhere and now, without the muffling of the monitor, he could tell that there was something different about the cry tonight. It definitely came from his daughter's tiny lungs but it sounded a little more desperate, uncomfortable, upset, weak. She sounded sick.

As a first time father with an infant, the thought the there was something wrong with his baby girl was terribly unsettling. When his husband fell ill, Kurt could tell him what he needed, if sleep and a little Advil would suffice or if more serious action needed to be taken. His baby girl couldn't do that. The helpless cry on her lips as he scooped her up in his strong arms left him feeling a little helpless too.

"_Shhhh, what's wrong angel? Huh? Tell me what hurts baby and daddy'll make it better. Shhhh, angel, shhhhh."_

He went through the motions of nightly feedings just in case. He warmed up a bottle but she batted it away. He placed her against his shoulder and patted her back but she didn't need to burp. He checked her diaper but she was dry. He hadn't really expected any of those to do the trick. He had been up with her two hours ago and she would usually sleep for at least four these days. There was something else wrong. He held his hand to her forehead but she didn't feel warm. Her breathing was definitely laboured though, and he little button nose looked a stuffed.

"_Well, Claire bear, I think you've got yourself a little cold. They're no fun, are they, baby girl? Shhhhhh, it'll be ok. Daddy's here. I've had plenty of colds myself, so has daddy. Lots of sleep will make you all better. So let's see if we can't do that. Your daddy and I find that cuddles always make sleep come easier. Kurt cuddles are definitely the best but daddy has a show tomorrow and needs his own sleep so you're stuck with me baby girl. Oh, stop your fussing, I'm not so bad."_

Blaine slowly made his way to the living room couch, gently swaying his daughter in his arms. The words he whispered to his tiny angel were meant to sooth both of them. Blaine needed his baby girl to get better just as much as she did. He lay down gently on his back, adjusting a throw pillow under his head and cradling the small bundle to his chest, holding her close. He hoped his presence would calm her and his body heat would keep her warm. A melody of songs that held some sort of meaning to either himself and his husband or their little family as a whole fell in a lullaby from his lips and he found his hand stroking up and down the girls tiny back almost on its own accord. As much as he hated to see his daughter ill, having her snuggled up to him was one of his favorite things. It was easily on par with Kurt's smile and miles ahead of rain drops on roses.

She eventually began to settle, a few whimpers here and sniffles there but she genuinely seemed calmer and happier and let sleep wash over her tired body.

Blaine awoke the next morning, not realizing he had fallen asleep, in the same position. He hadn't planned on spending the night on the couch. He was only going to sooth the sick little girl to sleep and then return to warmth and comfort of his husband. He smiled though when he felt the little girl still cradled in his arms, sleeping peacefully and soundly. Her breathing seemed to have returned to normal. There was something different though. There was a blanket draped over them, covering his body up to the baby girl's shoulders. His socks had been removed too. There was a note on the coffee table beside him and he reached out to read it.

"_I was a little sad when I woke up alone but this little sight may have been even better than your brief clad tush. I hope our precious angel didn't keep you up too late. Maybe I could try keeping you up late tonight ;)  
>Love both of you lots<br>-KK " _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is going to be the last chapter and we're rewinding a bit to they're collage years. Hope everyone likes it!  
>lessthanthree<br>Katie**

**ps. To my anonymous reviewer, Sherry, I'd like to warn you that I have yet to come to my senses so prepare to be 'off put' by my italicize dialogue. I know that it's unconventional and the only reason I do it is so it stands out more. I find the print is so small that it's easy to miss quote marks. I don't think it's that hard to follow and I've never had any other complaints but if I start getting them I'll stick the norm. **

**To Blaine:** I think I'm going to skip coffee today and just go back to my room and sleep

**To Kurt:** u ok, KK?

**To Blaine:** I'm not feeling great, I should be fine though

**To Kurt:** can I come over? I'll bring the coffee to u or whatever else u want

**To Blaine:** u don`t have to. I know u have hw

**To Kurt:** I`ll be there by 3, non-fat mocha latte in hand

**To Blaine:** ur amazing. Could you get me tea instead though, I`m not sure I can stomach coffee at the  
>moment?<p>

**To Kurt:** I'm just trying to keep up with u. and tea it is!

He trudged dejectedly across the dreary campus usually alive with the energetic rays of the afternoon sun and the optimistic spirit of first years who could still see the beginning of their dreams coming true. It was not to say that he could no longer see his or that the reality of the city had not lived up to his expectations, it was just that at the end of the day school was still school. It was just as draining as it had been in high school but in a completely different way. It never rid him of hope and security and self-worth like McKinley did. The days were long though, and the engaging material flying before him at a velocity close to that of light managed to take just as much out of him simply because his mind had to be constantly on. Talk of deadlines and midterms and term projects proved even more draining when stress and lack of sleep manifested themselves as a crushing head ache and a pulsing nausea in the pit of his stomach.

If possible, he felt even worse for bailing on Blaine. Living on campus at different universities on opposite ends of the busy city limited the amount of time they got to spend with each other. In some ways it was even harder than it had been the previous year because now, being alone seemed like a broken promise instead of a temporary annoyance. They had been under the naïve notion that once Blaine had graduated and moved to New York they would be able see each other as much as they did in high school. They had promised themselves and each other this during that long year where they couldn't be together, mostly as a way stave off the ache in their hearts and souls and skin and minds, but also so this year could be better. Everyday Kurt got up and went to class and came back to his dorm to burry himself in great play writes of the past instead of his boyfriend's arms it hurt. It was a gradual hurt, one that built up over time but nonetheless, it hurt. They're solution, which worked but was nowhere near perfect, was to meet up every Tuesday and Wednesday after class at a little coffee shop half way between the Columbia and NYADA campuses so that they could at least be in each other's presence while they worked.

Kurt made it back to his dorm just after one thirty. He gravitated to his bed instantly but fought off the desire long enough to pull off his clothes. He dug through the top drawer of his dresser to retrieve the pair of white boxers covered in little red hearts that belonged to Blaine which he pulled over top of his briefs and the bright red Dalton hoodie that said ANDERSON on the back. He climbed under the comforter shortly after, not bothering to do anything with the clothes he had left strewn across his floor. Hopefully he could sleep it off before Blaine got there. He doubted it but there was always a chance. He grabbed his stuffed lion and curled himself around it to try and ease his unsettled stomach and get as close to the thing the reminded him of Blaine the most.

Blaine let himself into Kurt's dorm building using the key that they illegally had copied. Kurt had keys to Blaine's building and room too. He recognized a few of the guys on his way to Kurt's room and got a few "What up man's?" from the some of the guys Kurt hung out with and he had met in the past. Blaine was happy that the NYADA atmosphere was the way it was because he knew Kurt had finally found a place where fit in and that he could call his.

He slipped the key quietly into the lock or room 310 and turned it carefully. Blaine figured Kurt would be sleeping or at least trying to sleep and he didn't want to disturb him. Blaine had always been a firm believer in sleep being the best medicine. Apparently Kurt did too because he was sound asleep, flushed cheeks buried in the golden mane of his African king, hand curled delicately around the soft paws. He was reminded instantly of the day back at Dalton when he had taken Kurt back to his room to sleep off a nasty head cold. He had planned to do some work while Kurt slept, maybe prop himself up on the bed so his boyfriend could snuggle into him but that was all for not now that he had actually lain his eyes on the beautiful, innocent, cuddley creature the was his boyfriend. The sight reminded Blaine of how little they had actually seen of each other lately and how sleep deprived he was himself. His heart suddenly ached to curl up behind the sleeping boy and pull him close and this time he actually could.

He set the drinks down carefully on the desk to await reheating later and placed his book bag on the hook with Kurt's. He pulled off his coat, jeans, socks, and plaid button down and folded them neatly, placing them on the desk chair before doing the same to the articles that Kurt had left on the floor. Blaine carefully lifted the comforter and crawled up the bed behind Kurt, not failing to notice that the boy was wearing his boxers and his hoodie, and snuggled close wrapping his left arm around Kurt's chest, slotting their legs together, and placing a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck.

He awoke sometime later to a squirming boy in his arms. The first thing Blaine noticed was that the room was dark and the halls were silent. He glanced at the clock and was somewhat startled to see that it was three in the morning and that they had been a sleep for the last twelve hours. He turned his attention back to where his boyfriend was tossing restlessly in his sleep.

"_Kurt? Hey, KK, shhhh, wake up." _

"_W-what?"_

"_Hey, there's my sleepy head. You ok?"_

"_Uh, yeah, I'm just hot and all sweaty."_

"_Here let's see if you have a fever…..I think you're ok, it's hard to tell."_

"_What time is it?"_

"_Three."_

"_Oh, wow. You didn't have to stay, you know."_

"_Nonsense, besides, I fell asleep as soon as I got here. How are you feeling?"_

"_Better, a little gross though and the head ache is still there."_

"_Do you want to go have a shower?"_

"_That actually sounds heavenly. D-do you maybe want to join me? I mean, it's three in the morning on a school night, no one will be there and I really don't think they'd care anyways. Jack and Colton do it all the time."_

"_I'd love to."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah." _

They climbed quietly from the single bed and grabbed a couple of towels and Kurt's various shower products before heading down the hall to the communal bathroom. They picked the shower stall on the very end and undressed before stepping under the warm spray. Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed to be a bit woozy still so he pulled him into his chest and held him close. They stood like that for a long time, just letting the warm water wash away the stress and the warm body against them wash away the loneliness. Blaine eventually picked up Kurt's shampoo and began to massage it into the short, soft, auburn hair. He liked playing with Kurt's hair. It was something he rarely got to do and he knew no one else came remotely close to receiving the honour which made it special and intimate in a way. He quickly did his own before moving onto the body wash. Kurt simply leaned against him as he ran his hands, slippery with the soapy substance, over the perfectly porcelain skin, over the gorgeous neck and broad shoulders, down the toned arms and long legs, across the flat stomach faintly outlined chest, all around the smooth back and the delicious curve of the round bum and protruding hip bones. Blaine always found himself lost in Kurt's body even in times like these where it wasn't about sex. He was just gorgeous and the fact that he was his, that only he was allowed to see him and touch him, to take care of him and love him amazed Blaine every day.

They stood under the shower head, encased in their own little world until the water began to turn cold. Blaine turned it off and grabbed the towels wrapping one around his waist and draping the other around Kurt's shoulders. He looked a little more awake now, a little more alive and healthy, cheeks flushed from either the hot steam in the room or from the realization of the fact that he was standing naked in front of his boyfriend. Blaine guessed it was the second. Kurt was still shy and the lights were always off when they got naked with each other. Blaine quickly pulled him into a hug and dried him off before handing him the navy blue, silky pyjamas that he had grabbed from the dresser for Kurt. He had grabbed a pair of sweats for himself and quickly pulled them on before helping Kurt gather everything up and padding quietly back down the hall to the empty room.

"_Feeling better?"_

"_Yeah. I'm pretty awake now though, I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep."_

"_Me neither."_

"_Do you want to have our coffee date now?"_

"_At three thirty in the morning?"_

"_Why not? I'll got reheat the drinks and you start pulling out the text books."_

"_Well, ok." _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so this one was prompted by SydneyCriss who wanted sick!blaine and lots of cuddles and I could not resist so voila! **

"Hey, Blaine," he called as he shut the front door to their small, one bedroom apartment. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up with his messenger bag before turning back down the hallway, anticipating a warm hug and a sweet kiss from his boyfriend. When no one was there to greet him however, Kurt was left disappointed and slightly concerned.

Blaine always arrived home before him on weeknights and never failed to welcome him through the door as if he had been gone far longer than his nine hour work day. Sometimes the boy would be caught up in the kitchen, battling it out with dinner on the stove but even then he would call out for Kurt to come to him so he could say hi. Today's silence had Kurt calling out again. "Blaine? You here?"

And that's when he heard it, an awful retching noise coming from the bathroom. He knew immediately what it was and made his way quickly down the hall to his boyfriend's side. The bathroom door was open, left that way in haste, and Blaine was hunched meekly over the toilet, his typically sure hands shaky in their grip, his meticulously neat curls, loose and sticking the sweat on his forehead, his beautifully tanned skin now ghostly pale, and his golden eyes shining with tears instead of light.

He was pulled from the heartbreaking sight by the boy's shoulders going ridged and his chest convulsing violently as he threw up once again. Kurt felt himself start to gag at the sight. He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath to prevent his own stomach from spilling and quickly rushed to his boyfriend's side. He crouched down behind the wreaked body and placed his hands lightly on his sides, where his waist dipped in slightly and began to rub up and down soothingly.

"Shhh, baby boy," he hummed softly into the back of Blaine's sweaty curls. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," the other answered shakily once the retching stopped.

"You go sit against the tub. I'll get you some mouth wash and a cloth," Kurt instructed before placing a gentle kiss to the nape of Blaine's neck and making his way over to the medicine cabinet. "Here we go," he whispered, bringing the damp facecloth to Blaine's mouth and wiping it gently. His boyfriend looked back at him with tiered, droopy eyes but accepted the small cup of Listerine gratefully and swished it with vigour. "What's wrong B?"

"I don't know. Probably the flu. I felt really tired this morning and I was a little out of it all day. This just stated when I got home."

"Do you have a fever?" He asked as he placed the back of his hand to Blaine's sweaty forehead, gently brushing away his curly locks. "It's not too bad. I'll get you a cold cloth for it though. Do you still feel nauseous or would you like me to help you back to bed?" He slid his hand down form Blaine's forehead to his cheek.

"I should probably stay he-" Before Blaine could finish though, he batted Kurt's hand away from his face and lunged towards the toilet, spilling his stomach once more. Kurt resumed his earlier position behind his sick boyfriend with his hands running reassuringly up and down his sides. When Blaine finished, he once again pressed a light kiss to the nape of his neck and brought him a cloth to wipe his mouth and some mouth wash to rid his tongue of that awful, acidy, tang.

"Will you be okay if I run to the corner store to get you some gravel and maybe some Gatorade?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Blaine answered dejectedly as he crept back to lean against the tub. Kurt brought him a pillow for his back and a blanket to keep him warm as well as a cool cloth for his head before heading out. He did not particularly like the idea of leaving his boyfriend in the sickly condition but the store was just at the end of the block and he was back within ten minutes. In that short time though, exhaustion must have settled over Blaine because he returned to find the boy sleeping, slumped against the tub with his neck at an odd angle. He felt terrible for allowing his boyfriend to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position and decided to move him to their bed even if there was still a prominent threat of vomit.

"Oh, sweetheart," he cooed, crouching down in front of Blaine. He cupped his hand lightly to his boyfriend's pale cheek and a light kiss to his nose. The boy's golden eyes fluttered open but remained droopy in fatigue. "Let's get you to bed, okay?"

"Mmmhmm," the other responded somewhat incoherently.

"You're going to have to lean on me because I don't think I can carry you."

"Mmmhmm." Kurt was a little unsettled by the meek answer. He was not entirely sure Blaine knew what was happening. There was no way he was going to leave the sick boy in the bathroom though when it was clear that he needed sleep.

"Come here," he said softly, draping Blaine's right arm over his shoulder and gripping tightly around the boy's trim waist.

It was definitely a struggle stumbling their way across the hall, into their bedroom and onto their bed. He prayed the entire way that the movement would not trigger the nausea again but as soon as Blaine's head dropped to his shoulder in defeat and he could feel the warmth radiating off his forehead his concern turned back to helping his boyfriend get better. They made it without disaster though and Blaine snuggled immediately into their soft and inviting bed.

Kurt's worry about the fever and his disdain for sleeping in clothing took over and he gently slipped off his boyfriend's jeans, sweater vest, and button down, leaving him in his boxer briefs and wife beater. He tucked Blaine in and smoothed the dark, damp curls from his face to press a light kiss to his cheek, promising to return quickly.

He dashed out to pour his boyfriend a glass of Gatorade and brought it and the gravol back with him. Blaine looked to be asleep but he opened his eyes when Kurt knelt down in front of him, beside the bed.

"Here B, drink this and then you can sleep," he said, handing Blaine the glass and the pill. The boy took small and hesitant sips, clearly afraid of keeping it down. Kurt made him drink though, knowing he needed the fluid. He took the glass once Blaine was finished and turned to leave the room.

"Where you goin?" Blaine mumbled into his pillow.

"I'm just going to refill your glass and then I'll be right back, okay?"

"Can I have cuddles?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll even let you be the little spoon," he answered softly. A small smile spread across Blaine's face at this and it was an adorable sight.

He quickly tidied the bathroom before pouring out some more Gatorade. Kurt then placed two quick calls to inform both his and Blaine's boss that they would not be in tomorrow due to illness. Finally, he walked quietly back into the bedroom with an empty trash can to place beside the bed just in case. He then quietly changed into his pyjamas before spooning in behind the boy he loved more than anything.

"Sweet dreams, B," he whispered softly, rubbing lightly over the boy's upset tummy. He heard of soft murmur as Blaine settled closer into his chest and smiled at the boy's sleepy words.

"Love you too, always."


End file.
